This disclosure relates to a wireless headset.
Wireless headsets have an antenna that exchanges wireless signals with another wireless source device. The antenna is commonly located in an earcup. Earcups are relatively small but need to include basic elements such as an acoustic cavity, one or more transducers, electronic components as well as other enhanced features such as microphones and sensors. The presence of an antenna in an earcup thus occupies valuable space that could be used for other system components.
In some cases, wireless source devices can be smartphones or other small electronic devices that are carried in a pocket or perhaps in a hand. The presence of the human body between the wireless source device and the headset has an effect on the wireless link quality. Antenna design and location can be improved so as to improve signal reception.